Harry Potter and The Transfer Witch
by heath
Summary: There's an American Transfer Witch at Hogwarts. She's hiding something. But will Harry and his friends be able to find out what she's hiding before its too late? Construtive critism only.
1. The Transfer Witch

Chapter One  
The Transfer Witch  
  
Harry Potter loaded his packages into the trunk of a cabbie. He had spent most of the holidays with the Weasley's, his favorite family. He looked around. So much had changed since the summer before, the summer before Voldermort had come back.   
Harry slammed the trunk door down and slid into the cabbie with Ron, Fred, and George. Ginny, Mr., and Mrs. Weasley were in the other cab.  
"How different do you think this year will be Harry?" Ron asked him. Harry shrugged.  
"Well at least there will be Quidditch," Fred said. "I was going bonkers last year without it."  
"Gryffendor will have to find a new Keeper though," George added. "We'll be hurting without Oliver." George was referring to their old Keeper and captain of their team. Fred and George spent the remaining time talking about who they could possibly get as Keeper and who would be made captain. Harry wished that he was able to join into their friendly conversation, but he couldn't. His mind kept wondering back to Voldermort and the dreams he had been having all summer. They involved an American witch named Basil and Voldermort, but that was all Harry had been able to remember.  
Ron and Harry went first into the wall that led to Platform 9 ¾. The looked around for their friend Hermoine.   
"She must be on the train already," Ron surmised. Harry nodded, still thinking about the American witch. After saying their good-byes and promising Mrs. Weasley that they would write, they found Hermoine in their usual compartment, but she wasn't alone. There was a very pretty tall dark haired girl, with dark eyes and pale skin, talking to her.  
Ron and Harry shared a quizzical look. Hermoine kept talking to the girl and they sat down.  
"Harry this is Emily Stephen-Spane," Hermoine said. "Emily this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Harry noticed that the girl didn't do what normal people did when they were introduced to Harry; she made no attempt to look at his scar.   
"Hello," she replied in an American accent. Ron and Harry shared another look.  
"Er, you're not from around here are you?" Ron asked.  
"Um, no. I'm a transfer student from the Midwest Witches Institute. Hermoine tells me that I am the first transfer student that Hogwart's has had in two hundred years," Emily said. "She said she'd read in IHogwart's: A History/I.   
"Of course she read it there," Ron muttered. Hermoine shot Ron a dirty look. Emily didn't seem to notice, her attention was turned towards the door.  
Standing in the doorway was one of the people that Harry detested most, Draco Malfoy and his followers Crabbe and Goyle. Ron groaned. The last time that they had seen the three of them, Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Fred, and George had hexed them.  
"Looking better than last time I saw you, eh Malfoy?" Ron asked. Malfoy sent Ron a dirty look. And his attention turned to Emily.  
"So you're the transfer witch," Malfoy said, sizing Emily up. Emily nodded. "If I were you, I would be much more choosey about who I hung around. You don't want to get mixed up with the Mudbloods." Hermoine's face went red and Emily looked confused.   
"What's a Mudblood?" she asked.  
"Hermoine," Malfoy muttered.  
"That's someone who isn't pure wizard or witch, they have Muggle blood. It's also very derogatory, " Ron explained and shot a look at Malfoy. Emily looked at Malfoy. She stood up and walked over him.  
"Which house are you in?" she asked.  
"Slytherin," Malfoy replied.   
"Well, Malfoy, I'll have to make sure that there is no way in hell that I wind up in that house, especially if everyone is as big of a bigot as you are," Emily replied. Malfoy's pale face scrunched up and he grabbed his wand. Emily had hers out already.   
"Cursing the new student already?" Harry heard someone ask. Harry looked up and saw Professor Lupin and a very familiar black dog, Sirius.  
"Professor Lupin!" Hermoine said. "Snuffles!"  
"Mr. Malfoy, if I were you, I would leave immediately before I tell Professor Dumbledor how welcoming you've been to our American friend," Professor Lupin. Sirius came up and greeted Harry. Malfoy and his cronies left.   
The witch with the food cart came around and Harry, Emily, Hermoine, and Ron bought snacks and talked with Professor Lupin. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
They got off the train and headed towards the carriages.  
"Professor Lupin, where do I go?" Emily asked. "I have to be sorted don't I?"  
"Go with the first years," Lupin replied. Harry watched Emily head towards Hagrid and the rest of the first years.  
"See you Emily!" Harry, Ron, and Hermoine called.  
They climbed into a carriage with Neville Longbottom.  
"What house do you think she'll be sorted into?" Hermoine asked. "She's really smart. She's going to be a prefect, you know. Dumbledore sent a letter to her."  
"Who?" Neville asked.  
"The Transfer Witch," Ron explained. "I bet she's a Ravenclaw."  
"What about Gryffendor?" Hermoine asked. Ron and Hermoine spent much of the carriage ride, arguing about which house she would be put in. 


	2. A New Keeper

Chapter Two  
A New Keeper  
  
Harry sat down at the Gryffendor table between Ron and Hermoine. Fred and George were sitting across from them.  
"Have you seen the American?" Fred hissed.  
"She's fantastic!" George added.  
"She's smart too," Ron added. "She was talking to Hermoine."  
"She's a prefect!" Harry added. He couldn't argue with the points that Fred and George had made. Emily was fantastic and smart. And had made him totally forget about Cho Chang. But did that mean that he liked her? Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore standing up.  
"Welcome back students!" Dumbledore said. "We have a fantastic surprise. We have a Transfer Witch from America joining us. Miss B. Emily Stephen-Spane, she is waiting a sorting by the sorting hat, so let the sorting begin!"  
The doors to the hall swung open and Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years and Emily, who stood at least a head taller than the first years. They all made their way to the sorting hat. The sorting hat sang its song. Emily was called up first. She sat stiffly on the stool. Everyone in the room stared at her. The hat took a very long time to call out her house till finally---  
"GRYFFENDOR!"  
Harry and the other Gryffendors stood up and cheered. Harry couldn't help but notice the pained look on Malfoy's face.  
  
"The sorting hat took long enough on you Em," George said as the Gryffendors walked towards their dormitory. At the table Emily had insisted that all the Gryffendors call her Em, she explained that all of her friends at home called her that.  
"Tell me about it," chided Fred.   
"The sorting hat took a long time with me though," Harry said.  
"It was deciding between Ravenclaw and Gryffendor," Emily replied. "Did it do that to you Hermoine?"  
"No, almost immediately it put me in Gryffendor," Hermoine replied. "At least it wasn't Slytherin though."  
"True," Emily replied. "All those Slytherins look sulky. Especially that awful Malfoy."  
"Malfoy is the worst," Ron added. "And Snape the head of Slytherin house isn't much better."  
"Is that so Mr. Weasley?" a familiar voice said. Harry's skin crawled. Snape had been right behind them.  
"Er, uh," Ron stuttered, his ears turning pink.  
"Miss Stephen-Spane, if I were you, I would chose your company more carefully and Mr. Weasley, I would learn to keep your mouth shut," Snape said. He walked away, cloak billowing past him. They all stopped and looked at each other.   
"To bed then?" Fred finally asked.  
  
Harry hopped out of bed. Luckily he hadn't had another dream about the Basil girl, his dreams however had been full of thoughts of Emily. She really was a fantastic girl. Smart, pretty, and funny too. However Harry's thoughts would soon be interrupted. He walked down to the Gryffendor common room to find George talking intently to Emily. George said something funny and he watched Emily laugh. Harry walked back up to his room.  
"How am I to compete with that?" Harry muttered.  
"Compete with what?" Harry heard someone ask. He turned around and came face to face with Fred.   
"Er, nothing," Harry replied.  
"George is the new captain, and Em has been made our new Keeper, she played for her school in America," Fred said. "Practice begins tomorrow night at 7. First game is Gryffendor versus Hufflepuff."  
Harry finished climbing up the steps and went to wake up Ron.  
  
Harry sat out down at the Gryffendor table. George and Fred were sitting on either side of Emily. Hermoine and Ron across from them.   
"You're really going to be the new Keeper?" Hermoine asked. Harry sat next to Ron across from Fred.  
Emily nodded. "McGonagall asked me last night! Good thing I brought my broom!"  
"'At kind M?" Ron asked, his mouth full.  
"A Firebolt, I just got it from my grandmother, as a going away present!" she replied, very excited.  
"Imagine that Fred!" George said. "Two Firebolts on Gryffendor!"  
"New schedules!" Fred said, after Neville handed him some papers.  
"Damn!" Ron said. "We still have double potions with the Slytherins and Care of Magical Creatures with them."  
"You still haven't dropped Divination!" Hermoine squealed.   
"Is Divination as bad here as it is in the US?" Emily asked.  
"Yes," Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine answered.  
"In fact in third year, Hermoine walked out in the middle of class," Ron added. Emily just laughed. 


	3. The Secret

Chapter Three  
The Secret  
  
Harry headed towards Defense of the Dark Arts early. He wanted to catch Lupin and see if maybe Lupin would let him visit with Sirius a bit before class began. He wandered down the hallway and found Emily looking quite lost and frazzled.   
"Lost Em?" he asked. Emily turned around and smiled.  
"Actually yes, I wanted to be a bit early to Defense of the Dark Arts, but I can't seem to find the classroom," she replied. Harry bit his lip, he had really wanted to get there before Emily to talk to Sirius, but maybe this would be his chance to get Emily alone to talk to her.   
"Okay follow me," Harry said. They made their way to the classroom where Lupin was getting things ready.  
"Harry!" Lupin said excitedly. "Snuffles is in my office, you can go see him if you like." Lupin winked at him and Harry made his way to Lupin's office where Sirius greeted him wagging his tail. Harry locked all the doors and Sirius became his human form.  
"Sirius!" Harry said.  
"Harry, its good to see you. We won't talk for long, but I did want to tell you this one thing. Keep an eye on the American. She's here looking for information, just make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," Sirius said.   
"What kind of information? About Voldermort?" Harry asked worried.  
"No, nothing like that. Her mother was Bess Stephen. She went to Hogwart's. She was here with your father and I. She was in Slytherin. But the reason that the American is here is that she is looking for her father. Dumbledore is the only one who knows the true identity of her father, and I don't want her to go sneaking about and getting expelled. Plus, some of Dumbledore's spies have said that Voldermort wants the girl for one reason or another, so keep her out of trouble," Sirius said. "And DO NOT let her use your invisibility cloak."  
Harry nodded. He would definitely have to tell Ron and Hermoine. They could help him keep an eye on her.  
  
Harry made his way out to the Quidditch field later that day. George, Fred, and Emily were already there. Emily looked nervous.  
"Harry!" George called. "I've got fabulous news! Oliver is coming to help us train!" George was referring to their old captain, Oliver Wood.  
"Seriously?" Harry asked. Fred nodded.  
"He sent me an owl this afternoon. It caught up with me during Charms," George explained. "He wanted to see how our new Keeper was doing. The Chasers showed up on the field.  
"Okay group, I know that we're all going to miss the Oliver speech, but with the exception of Em, I think we all know it by heart. But I do have some exciting news!" George began. "Oliver is coming to help us train." A familiar figure was walking towards them with Madame Hooch.   
"Oliver!" everyone cried. Oliver walked closer to the field.   
"So why are you all standing around, we've got work to do!" Oliver replied. Harry grinned and they quickly began to train.  
  
Harry caught up with Ron and Hermoine the next morning at breakfast before Emily, George, or Fred had made it down. He told them everything Sirius had told him about Emily's secret.  
"That means that it has to be one of the teachers," Hermoine said quietly.  
"She's too tall to be Flit wick's daughter," Ron added.  
"What about Lupin?" Hermoine suggested.  
"No," Harry said. "Lupin would know." Harry spotted Emily and George coming into the hall together. "Let's drop it, here she comes," Hermoine said, also spotting them. The sat down at the table across from Ron and Harry.  
"George here has just been telling me how to get through Divination," Emily said. "It sounds awful."  
"That's why I dropped it and took Arithmancy," Hermoine informed her. "It's absolutely wonderful."  
"Really?" Emily asked. Emily and Hermoine got into a long conversation about the merits of Arithmancy. Ron turned his attention from the girls to George, who was watching Emily with great interest.  
"Someone has a crush on the American," Ron said in a sing-songy voice.  
"Someone better keep their mouth shut, or two someone else's might let Hermoine know about someone's newly developed crush on her," George sang back.  
"You have a crush on…" Harry began, but Ron snapped his hand over Harry's mouth.  
"One word Harry and you're a dead man," Ron said. George grinned.  
"Our Ittle Ronikans is growing up so fast," George said in a high-pitched voice. Ron shot him a dirty look and left the table. Harry and George burst out laughing.  
  
Harry looked out one of the windows in the Charms corridor. It faced the Quidditch field. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Oliver Wood was out there with his arms rapped tightly around Emily! 


	4. The Dream

Chapter Four  
The Dream  
  
Harry went to bed that night very antsy. He didn't know whether or not to tell George about Oliver and Emily. After all it was none of his business and he didn't even know if George and Emily were actually together. It was only the third day of school. Harry tossed and turned for most of the night, but finally fell asleep. He began dreaming that he was at a house far from Hogwart's.  
"Master, I am ready," a voice said. Harry looked around and spotted Mr. Malfoy. Harry turned to see Voldermort standing there. He felt a shot of pain in his scar.  
"The Brown's then, are they home?" Voldermort asked.  
"Yes, yes they are," Malfoy answered. Harry felt himself Operate with Malfoy and Voldermort. Harry was now in a medium sized house with pictures everywhere. One of the girls in the pictures looked familiar. Harry realized that it was Lavender Brown, a fellow fifth year Gryffendor. He walked through the house with Malfoy and Voldermort. They went up the stairs and into a big bedroom where two people were asleep.  
"AVADA KERDAVA!" Voldermort said, shooting green light towards Lavender's mum. Harry felt incredible pain in his scar and woke up screaming. After he woke up the pain hadn't stopped and he rolled out of bed and hit his head on his nightstand.   
Harry heard Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all hurry and get out of bed.  
"Are you okay?" Seamus asked. Harry was clutching his scar. He shook his head.  
"Did you have another dream?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.   
"Go see Dumbledore," Dean advised. Harry's dorm mates had been told by Professor McGonagall to send Harry straight to Dumbledore's office if his scar hurt again or he woke up screaming. Harry walked down to the Gryffendor common room. Apparently he had woken up the entire hall. Everyone was buzzing about.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Fred asked.  
"His scar," Neville said. "He woke up screaming." Harry noticed George and Hermoine talking intently. Hermoine walked close to Harry.   
"Ron and I will go with you to Dumbledore's," she said. Ron and Hermoine followed Harry out the door. A black cat with a white mark on its front was waiting outside of the portrait and ran inside when the door opened. As soon as the door closed Hermoine began to speak.  
"We can't find Emily," she hissed. "George and I looked everywhere in Gryffendor tower."  
"Maybe she's with Oliver," Harry suggested. He had told Hermoine and Ron everything about him seeing the two of them together.  
"That's just it, Oliver isn't at Hogwart's right now, he left to go home for the weekend, since they're aren't any Quidditch practices," Hermoine said.  
"Enough of Em, why did your scar hurt?" Ron asked. Harry told them about his dream and Lavender's mum.   
"That's awful Harry, you really don't think that Lavender's mum is dead do you?" Hermoine asked. The rounded a corner and ran right into Snape.  
"Three Gryffendors out of bed?" Snape asked.  
"Professor, Harry's scar was hurting again, he woke up the whole tower screaming," Hermoine said.  
Snape actually looked mildly concerned. He sent Hermoine and Ron back to bed, and didn't even take any points off of Gryffendor.  
"Let's get you strait to Dumbledore," Snape said.  
  
After a long night of talking to Snape, Sirius, Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, Harry was finally let back to bed. Lavender's mum had been killed, and her father had been tortured. The Dark Mark was still floating over Lavender's house. Lavender had been woken up and sent home to help with funeral arrangements. The classes had been cancelled for the day, partly because of Lavender and partly because the Gryffendors had been up most the night worrying about Harry and Lavender.  
When Harry finally awoke the next morning, it was to voices coming from the common room.  
"Where were you last night?" George asked.  
"I took a bath. I couldn't sleep," Emily answered. Harry walked down the stairs.  
"And you didn't get caught?" George asked. "Did you use Harry's cloak?"  
"What cloak?" Emily asked.  
"His Invisibility Cloak!" George answered. "I can't believe you didn't get caught."  
Emily smiled. "I must be lucky than."  
  
Lavender was out of school for the next week. The Gryffendors had sent Lavender tons of owls sending their condolences about her mum. However, Fred, George, and Harry had managed to enjoy the week by constantly making fun of Ron for liking Hermoine. They had just finished another round of Ron teasing with Ron storming out, when a thought hit Harry.   
"How do you know that Ron likes Hermoine?" Harry asked.  
"The stupid prat," George said. "He left his journal on his bed, and Mum found it. We overheard her talking to Ron about it and how she was so excited about Ron's first crush."  
"You should have seen how bright his ears were!" Fred chimed in. "It was fantastic!" Harry couldn't help but laugh. George and Fred smiled at Harry and then took off towards their dorm. Harry looked out the window. Oliver had his arms wrapped around Emily again. This time though, he would have time to warn George. He took off towards the twin's dorm. 


	5. The Game

Chapter Five  
The Game  
  
Harry walked down a crowded hallway on his from Defense of the Dark Arts with Hermoine and Ron. Three weeks had past since he had last seen Oliver and Emily together. He had decided to not tell George about Emily, which probably hadn't been his best idea ever, because since then, it seemed that George and Emily had been inseparable. Even Fred had started complaining about never talking with George and when George wasn't with Emily he was talking about her.  
"Fancy seeing you here," a voice said. Harry turned and looked up at Fred.  
"Where's your other half?" Harry asked. Fred joined the three of them on their way back to Gryffindor Tower.  
"Probably sticking his tongue down Em's throat," Ron muttered.  
"And we all know whose mouth you would like your tongue in," Fred teased. Ron made a face.  
"Isn't it a bit uncouth for them to be seen like that?" Hermione asked. "I mean, aren't American's known, for, well…"  
"Well what Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Easy," Hermione said in a hushed tone.  
Ron, Fred, and Harry looked at each other.  
"Surely you don't think that…George and Em…no way," Fred said. "George would have told me. Trust me, I unfortunately get the recap of it all."  
"Yuck," Harry said. "And George doesn't mind telling you any of this?"  
"Any of what?" a female voice asked. Harry turned around and spotted Emily. Great, he thought.  
"Nothing," Ron said.  
"We were just talking about Ronikans weetle crush on," Fred began, but before he could finish, Ron held his hand over Fred's mouth. He then stormed off, leaving Fred and Harry shaking with silent laughter, and Emily and Hermione looking bewildered.  
  
"Okay, so this is how we play," Emily said. She had gathered quite a few Gryffindor's together for a game of what she called Truth or Dare. She had told them that it was a very popular American game, and that they would all love it. Seated in a circle were Fred, George, Ron, Emily, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Lee Jordan, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione. "One person asks another person of their choice Truth or Dare and the questioned picks either Truth or Dare, and then the person asks comes up with a question or a dare, easy enough?"  
They all nodded and Harry wondered to himself why they had decided to play this stupid game. Hermione shot him a bored look. Ron kept gazing at Hermione and Fred kept making faces, making Harry want to laugh.  
"Okay, I'll start," Emily, said, smiling. She was really pretty, especially in the room that was lit only by the fireplace. "Katie, Truth or Dare?" she asked.  
"Truth," Katie said after some thought.  
Emily smiled warmly. "Who do you have a crush on?"  
Katie giggled for a minute and looked around. "Nothing goes past this room, right?"  
The roomful of Gryffindor's nodded.  
"Lee," Katie blushed deeply. Lee's face turned red.   
"Okay, Katie now you ask," Emily prodded her. The game went on for a bit. Most of them chose Truth. The Gryffindor's had found out that Neville had a crush on Ginny Weasley, Angelina was most afraid of falling, Hermione was afraid of getting a B in Transfiguration (that was as surprise to no one), Ron had ran about the Tower in only his underwear, Alicia had a crush on Fred, Lee liked Katie back, George had been dared to give Mrs. Norris a canary cream (a dare that would take place the next morning), Lavender didn't wear underwear, Parvati had a crush on Harry but was miffed at him because of what had happened at the Yule Ball, Seamus and Dean had been dared to steal food from the kitchen's (with the use of Harry's Invisibility Cloak, of course), and finally Harry had spilled his guts about his former crush on Cho. It was finally Harry's turn. The only person who hadn't been asked was Emily.  
"Truth or Dare Em?" he asked.  
"Truth," she said back smiling. This was Harry's chance to ask her about Oliver!  
"Is it true that you've been seeing Oliver Wood?" Harry asked. Emily looked horrified and George had burst out laughing.  
"Oliver?" George asked. "Harry, you prat, Oliver is Em's cousin." Harry suddenly felt stupid. The game continued for a few more hours, but every time Harry caught George's eye, George would shake with silent laughter.  
  
The next day the student's of Hogwart's, especially the Gryffindor's, had gotten a good laugh when Mrs. Norris walked into breakfast, not as a cat, but as a huge canary.  
"I can't believe you pulled it off," Fred said.  
"It was easy, I just happened to tell the house elves that it was a "treat" for her," George replied. The Gryffindor's shook with more silent laughter.  
  
Two weeks past and it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry was ready, along with the rest of the team. George looked completely nervous, not unlike how Oliver looked before every match.  
"Relax," Katie said. "We're just playing Hufflepuff, and there are no dementors around, so we're good." They lined up ready to play. George and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands. George looked as if he was about to puke.  
"I want a nice clean game," Madame Hooch said. Hufflepuff proved to be a pushover. Harry found the snitch easily. He headed towards the ground when his scar began hurting. Harry let out a scream, and then felt himself falling. The world went black. 


	6. Human Transfiguration

Chapter Six  
Human Transfiguration  
  
Harry awoke to seven questioning faces above him. It took a moment for him to realize, but the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team plus Oliver was standing above him.  
"Harry, you okay?" George asked.  
"You aren't allowed to fly against Hufflepuff anymore," Fred said.  
"It's not as bad this time though," Oliver butted in.  
"Did I catch it?" Harry asked, suddenly thinking of the Snitch.  
"Yes," Katie said. "We won."  
"Move! Everyone!" a familiar voice yelled. Dumbledore appeared above him along with McGonagall and Lupin. "Are you okay Harry?"  
Harry nodded. "My scar, it hurt, and then I passed out, it hurt so bad." The members of the Quidditch team looked at each other.  
"You heard the Professor, give Potter some room!" McGonagall snapped. The Quidditch team backed away, and Harry sat up.  
"Harry, are you okay?" Lupin asked.  
"Yeah I'm not hurt or anything, just a bit shaken up," Harry said. Harry saw someone streaking across the field. It was Professor Snape. He joined the other Professor's around Harry.  
"There's been another murder," Snape muttered, loud enough for just the four of them to hear. "This time it was a Muggle." Snape watched Harry rub his scar. "Did Potter, did he? Potter did your scar hurt?"  
Harry nodded. All four Professor's faces went white.  
  
Harry walked towards Transfiguration a week later with Hermione and Ron.   
"The Ravenclaws told me that today we would be started Human Transfiguration," Hermione said.  
"Really?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded. "What will we be turning into today?"  
"Cats," Hermione said. They made their way to the end of the hallway and walked into the classroom. They found their seats and anxiously awaited Professor McGonagall. Finally class began.  
"Today, we start Human Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall said. "I want to remind you all that this is a very tricky process. However, rest assure, I'm sure that you will all do fine." Harry's eyes caught Emily's across the room and she looked nervous. Maybe she was allergic to cats or something. Professor McGonagall taught them how to transfigure themselves. At the end of class they were to show the class what kind of cat they could turn into or if they could turn into a cat at all.  
"Miss Stephen-Spane, you're up first," McGonagall said. Emily looked as if she wanted to puke. She attempted to smile and laughed nervously. McGonagall nodded her head as if to help Emily along. Then suddenly where Emily had been standing was a black cat with a white patch on its front. McGonagall's face went white.  
"Emily, please, see me after class," McGonagall said. Emily turned back into her human form with great ease and nodded. She looked even sicker than ever.  
  
"What was that about?" Dean Thomas asked as the Gryffindor's left Transfiguration.  
"McGonagall practically flipped out when she saw Emily turn into that cat," Hermione said.  
"Maybe she's afraid of black cats," Ron suggested.  
"McGonagall's not afraid of anything, let alone black cats," Harry reasoned and the Gryffindor's nodded in agreement.   
"Did you say that a student turned into a black cat?" a voice asked. Harry turned around with the rest of the Gryffindor's. It was Professor Snape. Harry heard Ron groan.  
"Er, yeah," Seamus said.  
Snape's face went whiter than normal and headed towards McGonagall's classroom.  
"Now that was even weirder," Lavender said.   
"I didn't think that it was possible for Snape's face to get any whiter," Parvati added. The Gryffindor's giggled and took off towards their Tower.  
  
Harry decided to visit Sirius before dinner in the Great Hall. He found his way to Lupin's office. Lupin let him in and they locked the doors behind them.  
"Sirius!" Harry said happily, watching his godfather turn back into a human.  
"Harry, are you okay?" he asked. "Have you had anymore dreams?" Harry shook his head. "Any pains?" Harry shook his head again. Sirius' face broke out into a grin. "That's great than Harry."  
"How was your Transfiguration class today Harry?" Lupin asked. He told both of them about Emily's transfiguration. They looked at each other.  
"Just keep an eye on her okay?" Sirius said. Harry was more confused than ever. 


	7. Something At Hogwart's

Chapter Seven  
Something At Hogwart's  
  
  
"What is the big deal of Em turning into a black cat?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione, and Fred later that day, in the Gryffindor common room. "I mean so it's a bloody black cat, who cares?"  
The three of them shrugged.   
"I looked in my Transfiguration book and its not anywhere in there," Hermione said. "Fred, is it in yours?"   
"I looked, can't find a damn thing anywhere," Fred replied.   
"Well, whatever it is, it must be pretty important, Em still hasn't come out of McGonagall's office," Harry said. They nodded yet again.  
"Maybe, Hagrid will know," Hermione said. "Do you want to go down and ask him?"   
They all stood up and made their way out the portrait. They walked down past McGonagall's office where they heard her and Snape speaking loudly, and then Emily's voice quieter, though they couldn't make out where they were saying.  
"I'm glad that I'm not her," Fred stated. Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded in agreement. They walked out of the main hall and towards Hagrid's cabin. Or rather what was left of it. Harry ran over followed by the other three. Hagrid's cabin had been knocked flat. Fang was running around something rather large and unmoving, whimpering softly. It was then that Harry realized what it was. It was Hagrid.  
"Hagrid!" Harry yelled. Harry kneeled next to Hagrid's body.  
"'Arry, 'arry," Hagrid mumbled. Harry was hit with stabbing pains in his forehead.  
"Be still Hagrid," Hermione said. "You'll be all right." Hermione turned her attention towards Fred and Ron. "Go get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey." Harry's felt more, intense pains in his forehead and he looked at Hermione who was watching him closely.  
"Your scar is hurting, isn't it?" she asked. Harry nodded as his head hurt worse and worse, until finally he passed out.  
  
Harry woke up to Snape and McGonagall standing over him. Dumbledore was kneeling beside him.  
"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, sitting up. "I've got to help Hagrid."  
"Potter, Hagrid's being seen by Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall said. "He's going to be all right. You on the other hand, we need to talk to. Are you all right to walk?"  
Harry nodded and followed the three professors' up to Dumbledore's office. Harry sat down in a chair. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape hovered above him.  
"Did your scar hurt before you made it down the Hagrid's?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head.  
"Only when we got out there, did it start to hurt," Harry explained.   
"Most peculiar," Harry heard Snape mutter.  
"And any other time your scar hurt before or during a Death Eater attack?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes," Harry replied. The three professors shared a look.  
"You're sure?" Snape asked. "Or are you hiding something?"  
"I'm positive," Harry replied. The three teachers shared yet another look.  
"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Head back to your tower, there are new rules being instated, Professor McGonagall will escort you."  
Harry followed McGonagall up to the Gryffendor common room. He gave the Fat Lady the password, gibberish. Almost at once the room exploded.  
"Why are we all in here?" Lee Jordan asked.  
"What happened?" Lavender asked.  
"Where's Emily?" George asked finally.  
Harry took a seat between Ron and Fred as McGonagall cleared her throat.  
"First of all, all Gryffindor's must be in the tower by 7pm," McGonagall began. "Second of all, there will still be Quidditch, but Madame Hooch MUST oversee your practices or another staff member. Care of Magical Creatures will be cancelled until Hagrid is back up on his feet, and ready to teach. And of course, you may not travel around the castle alone. " McGonagall looked at each and everyone one of them. "Emily will be back in here in the morning. Tonight, however, she will be staying in the staff sleeping area." McGonagall turned around and walked out of the portrait.  
"Why, in the world, is Em staying there?" George asked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred explained to him about what had happened in Transfiguration. He looked as confused as they felt.  
  
"Em, where have you been?" Harry heard George shout as he walked down the steps of his dormitory.  
"I've told you George, I can't tell you," Emily replied.  
"And why not?" George asked, and then in a softer tone, he added something. "You know, you can tell me anything. I won't tell a soul, not even Fred." Harry reached the bottom of the steps and spotted Fred from across the room, pretending to vomit. Harry stifled a laugh.  
"George, I promised, I wouldn't say," Emily said. "I want to tell you, I honestly do."  
George looked frustrated at Emily.  
"Fine," he snapped and walked away. Fred raised his eyebrows at Harry; this was about to get interesting. 


	8. Crookshanks' Fight

Chapter Eight  
  
Crookshank's Fight  
  
  
  
The next morning Gryffindor tower was woken up to screams, yet again. Harry flew out of bed to see Emily screaming at Crookshank's, while Crookshank's kept trying to knock Emily over. Emily had several scratches on her already.  
  
"Crookshank's stop it! It's me Em!" she yelled at the cat. Crookshank's leaped up and knocked Emily onto her arse, hissing in her face.  
  
"Crookshank's NO!!!!" someone else screamed. Hermione ran down the steps and pulled Crookshank's off of Emily.  
  
"Keep your damn cat away from me," Emily said between breaths. "The stupid thing is possessed. I came down here to read for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the dumb thing attacked me."  
  
Crookshanks hissed at her once again.  
  
Hermione took Crookshank's back up to the girl's dormitory and Emily sat down on a couch, George beside her.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Fred sat on a couch across the room, pretending not to listen to what the two of them were saying.  
  
"Em, if its because you don't trust me, tell me," George said.  
  
"I trust you, its just that I can't tell you," Emily replied softly.  
  
George made a face and stomped up towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
The three of them looked at each other.  
  
"I better go talk to him," Fred said, following him.  
  
"He still won't talk to her," Fred said a week later at breakfast. "He's upset that she won't trust him."  
  
"Don't you guys remember when George used to be fun?" Ron asked. "Now all he does is mope around."  
  
"Tell me about it, it's no fun getting in trouble by yourself," Fred added.  
  
Hermione shot Fred a sympathetic look.  
  
"If this is the trouble a girl gets you into, I don't ever want a girlfriend," Ron said.  
  
Fred and Harry looked at each other and snickered.  
  
"Is that so Ron?" Fred asked. Ron made a face and stormed away from the table. Fred and Harry began to laugh, and Hermione looked at them oddly.  
  
"What was THAT about?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Hermione if you only knew," Harry said.  
  
Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff at Quidditch, which meant that there was no way for Hufflepuff to win the cup. However, Gryffindor's next game was against Slytherin, who had beat Ravenclaw.  
  
"Which means, we have to beat Slytherin to win the cup," George said two weeks later during a Quidditch practice. George and Emily were still not talking; well rather George wasn't talking to Emily. Emily had tried countless times to talk to George, but he would just ignore her, while Fred rolled his eyes. "And the Keeper, must do a better job on the field than she does in practice."  
  
Fred and Harry rolled their eyes and Emily sent George a dirty look. With the help that Emily had been getting from Oliver, she was doing a fantastic job as Keeper. George was just being a prat.  
  
The practiced a bit more, till Madame Hooch said that she was tired and that they were going to be fine, and they headed back towards the castle.  
  
"Can you believe that Holiday's are only in a week?" Fred asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Are you staying?" Harry asked.  
  
"George and I are," Fred answered. "I assume that you will be staying as well."  
  
"Of course, I would rather eat my own arm than go spend Christmas with the Dursley's." Fred grinned.  
  
"I think Em is staying as well," Fred whispered. "Maybe then we can get George to stop pouting." Harry nodded in agreement and they took off towards the castle.  
  
***Sorry that this chap is so short. My brain is totally useless.Also whoever wrote about the spellings, apparently you didn't read far enough into the fan fic, because I quickly realized that I had misspelled them, thank you very much.*** 


	9. Death Eaters At Hogwarts

Chapter Nine  
Death Eaters At Hogwarts  
  
"Harry, wake up!" Harry heard someone hiss. Harry sat up quickly and was face to face with Hermione.  
"You're not supposed to be here," Harry muttered grabbing his glasses.  
"Em's not in bed," Hermione said.  
"What?" Harry said a bit too loudly.   
"Harry you prat, shut up," Ron muttered from his bed.  
"Em's not in bed, Ron," Harry said. Ron sat right up, yawning.  
"Do you have the map?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. He got out of bed and headed towards his trunk. He moved things around and found his Marauder's Map.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said. The map came to life.   
"She's not one here," Ron said, looking over Harry's shoulder.  
"But what are those?" Hermione asked. On the map showed three dots in the corridors, Basil Snape, Lucious Malfoy, and E. Macnair.  
"We have to go get Dumbledore," Ron said. The three of them raced down to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and out into the hallway. Harry never took his eyes off the map.   
"Dumbledore's in his office," Harry said. "Follow me." They ran, almost slipping a few times until they got the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  
"Cockroach cluster," Harry said. It didn't move. "Peppermint. Chocolate Frogs." Harry looked at the map. The three dots were moving closer. Harry didn't want to think of what would happen if Luscious Malfoy and Macnair caught him in the hallways, especially at night, with no teachers around. Harry began speaking more rapidly. "Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Um, pumpkin pasties." A black cat rounded the corner and halted, looking at them in surprise. The cat meowed and looked at them as if it knew that they had to hurry. "Lemon Drop. Sherbet Balls." The cat sat in a corner, its head looking from them to the hallway. Harry saw that they were about to turn the corner when the cat started making noises and writhing on the floor. Harry thought that he saw the cat wink at him, but it was probably his imagination. "Honeydukes!"  
Finally the door opened and they ran up the steps. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked totally shocked to see them there.  
"There are Death Eaters here," Harry said. He felt his whole body shaking, partly from fear, but partly from running across the castle. Dumbledore looked at them confused.   
"Hermione woke us up. Emily, the transfer witch, wasn't in the tower, so we got out the map. We saw Malfoy and Macnair's name along with Basil Snape, we don't know who that is, so we came to tell you," Harry panted.  
"You three, stay here," Dumbledore said. "I will alert the other teachers. We have been expecting this for quite awhile. Of course it fits, break in the first night of Christmas break. Hardly anyone here."  
"What do they want here?" Hermione asked.  
"That, Miss Granger, will have to wait for another time," Dumbledore said. He magiked three sleeping bags and moved his desk out of the way. Fawkes stared at them from the corner. "Do not leave my office." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other and got their things ready for a good nights sleep.  
  
The next morning when they awoke, they were woken up to the voices of Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.   
"We were out last night, lucky thing too, they almost got caught, but she made a diversion," they heard McGonagall say.   
"Very lucky they were," Dumbledore agreed. "I will wake them so you can take them to Gryffindor tower. You can make the announcement there. I think Gryffindor has the most students staying anyway." Dumbledore walked in and they all three got up and followed McGonagall to their common room.  
They sat with the rest of the Gryffindors left (George, Fred, Emily, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Katie) while McGonagall looked at them all one at a time.  
"During the break, you are all to stay together, which means, you all must travel in packs. I want all of you to do everything together. Girls will all go down and shower at the same time, as will boys. All the girls will sleep in the Girl's second year dormitory and the boys in the Boy's second year dormitory. More beds will be in there, you can all sleep comfortably. You will all go down to meals together. While you are not eating you are to be in here, all of you, together. If anything abnormal is to happen, anytime of day, you are all to come to me, together. Do you all understand?" They all nodded. "Now once everyone else gets back there will be a rule change for them, not as strict as these however. These are only in place because there are only a few of you here over the holidays." McGonagall gave them all a once over and left.  
"There were Death Eaters at Hogwarts?" Lavender asked. Harry nodded.  
"How did they get in? I mean, its not easy, Hogwart's is too protected," Fred said. "Unless of course they've been here since Hagrid was attacked. They could have been hiding out in the Forbidden Forest or something."  
"Is there anything in any of the books that you've read Hermione that could tell us how they got here?" Emily asked. Hermione shook her head.  
"What I want to know," Ron said, just loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear him, "is who in the bloody hell is Basil Snape." 


	10. Take Your Time

Chapter Ten  
Take Your Time  
  
"So guys, what do we want to do today?" George asked later that evening.   
"This sucks," Katie said. "No offense guys, but there's not really anything interesting for us to do." The Gryffindor's looked at each other thoughtfully.  
"I've got an idea," Emily said.  
"This isn't Truth or Dare again is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Nope, better," Emily grinned. She ran up the steps to the second year's dormitory and brought something back with her, a bottle. In fact it was a Muggle Coke bottle.  
"What are we going to do with that?" Fred asked.  
"Spin the bottle," Emily said. The Gryffindor's looked at her confused. "It's a Muggle game."  
"I know what this is," Hermione said. "Actually it has always sounded fun, the girls at my Muggle school played it all the time at their parties."  
"Okay so here's how it works, we all sit in a circle. We take turns spinning this bottle and whomever it lands on, as long as it's not a member of the same sex or a sibling, we have to kiss. Let's sit on the floor and sit boy girl. Katie, Neville, Lavender, umm Ron, Parvati, Harry, Ginny, George, Hermione, Fred, and then me, Dean, Katie, Seamus…and just so no one gets embarrassed, we'll use the boys staircase so no one can see," Emily explained. They all took their seats, Harry sat wished that Emily had placed him between Ginny and Parvati. They both had crushes on him and kept sneaking glances at him, it was making him nervous. Harry noticed that Emily had placed Fred next to her and not George, probably a good idea on her part.   
Emily smiled and put the bottle on the floor between all of them. "All right, whoever the opening of the bottle is facing is who you have to kiss," Emily said. They all nodded, and Harry felt nervous excitement flutter through him. He had never really kissed a girl before. He guessed that it was better this way than any other. If he made a blunder, than it was just a silly game. It wouldn't really matter.  
"Neville, you go first," she prodded. Neville blushed and spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny. He blushed even redder.  
"Off you two go," Emily said grinning. Harry watched as an even redder faced Ginny and Neville headed towards the staircase. Fred caught his eye by looking between Hermione and Ron and mouthed, "they have to". Harry tried not to laugh. Ron kept sending glances at Hermione and dirty looks at Fred. It was all too amusing. George trying to look as if he wasn't looking at Emily and Emily was smiling and talking with Katie. Hermione actually looked as if she was having fun as well. She was leaning over Fred to try and listen in on Emily and Katie's conversation and Parvati and Lavender were talking as well. Finally, Ginny and Neville, both redder than when they had left, sat back down in their respective places.  
"All right!" Emily said. "Now since Lavender is on Neville's left, its your turn to go now." She spun and it landed on George.  
"All right, let's go," George said practically dragging Lavender to the staircase. Harry saw Emily scowl for a minute but then quickly she changed it back into a grin when Fred began whispering into her ear. She looked from Ron to Hermione and back to Ron and began to giggle.  
"You're kidding me, right?" Harry heard Emily asked. George and Lavender came back down to sit.   
"Ron it's your turn now," Emily said stifling a laugh. Ron sent Fred a dirty look, while a look of innocence befell Fred's face. George snickered.  
Ron spun the bottle and it kept going around. Fred and Emily smiled at each other and Harry noticed that Fred has his wand poking out his sleeve. Suddenly it stopped on Hermione and Fred, George, Emily, and Harry shook with laughter.  
"Ron, Hermione," Emily managed to say. Ron sent them dirty looks and headed up the staircase with Hermione. Harry couldn't help but noticing that Ron's ears had changed into a very lovely shade of red. After about 5 minutes they came back down.   
"Stay for a bit of extra snogging?" Fred asked. Ron shot him a dirty look.  
"Pavarti's next, right?" Ron asked, trying to change the focus off of him. Harry looked at Hermione to see that her face was a bit flushed. Maybe Ron's little crush wasn't so one sided. Parvati went and the bottle landed on Dean. They headed up the steps and were back quickly. It was then that Harry realized that it was his turn to spin.  
"Harry, go," Emily prodded. Harry realized that his palms were sweaty and he was shaking. Fred gave him a smile and Ron looked encouraging. Harry spun and out of half anticipation and half out of fear he couldn't take his eyes away from the bottle. It landed on Dean.  
"Try again Harry," Emily said. He spun again, still keeping his eyes on the bottle. It finally stopped this time. He looked up to see whom it had landed on, and it was Emily. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He had a bit of a crush on her, he knew that, but suddenly he really wanted to kiss her. Emily stood up started up the steps. He looked behind him to see George scowling. He followed Emily up the steps. Emily was leaning casually up against the wall.  
"You ready?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Harry didn't move for a minute, and Emily nodded. "You've never kissed a girl before, have you?"  
"No, not exactly," Harry said, wiping his palms on his robes.  
"Well, I won't bite," Emily teased. She stepped towards him. She was a good two inches taller than he was. She leaned down a bit and kissed him softly. Harry felt warmth fill him from head to toe and to Harry's amazement he felt himself kissing her back. He put his arms around her, hoping that she wouldn't mind. Harry hoped that this moment would last for quite sometime. There was a loud crash and he and Emily jumped apart from him and back into the wall. Like Harry, her face was a bit flushed and she was breathing heavy. Had she felt the same thing too?  
"We better head down," Emily said. She grinned again. "We wouldn't want them to think we'd got some extra snogging in, as Fred called it, now would we?" Harry shook his head and followed her down the steps. They took their seats back in the circle.  
"Ginny, its your turn," Emily said. Harry thought that he caught her looking right at him, but he wasn't sure. Ginny turned and it landed on Ron. She respun and it landed on Seamus. They headed up the steps and in no time flat were back again.  
George spun next and was matched with Katie. They took a longer time upstairs than he and Emily had, and Emily seemed to notice. Fred was whispering something in her ear. Emily grinned.  
"That's perfect," Harry heard her say. George and Katie came down the steps grinning at each other. Emily scowled at the two of them.  
Without Emily saying anything Hermione spun the bottle and it landed on Harry. He and Hermione walked up the steps.  
"How was your kiss with Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed.  
"Promise you won't tell," Hermione said.  
"Promise," Harry said, already knowing the outcome.  
"Wonderful. Yours and Em's?"  
"Interesting."  
"Interesting?"  
"Good interesting."  
"Well, I suppose you better kiss me," Hermione said. Harry grazed his lips with Hermione and they headed back down the steps. Ron sent Harry a questioning look and Harry mouthed "don't worry". Ron grinned.  
Fred went next and spun Emily. They went up the steps and spent quite a long time up there. So long that George yelled, "Quit snogging and get back down here".  
"Someone's jealous," Ron said just loud enough for Harry to hear. Finally Emily and Fred came down the steps. Emily took the bottle and spun Katie. She respun and it landed on Harry. Harry caught Hermione's eye and she smiled. Harry followed her up the steps again. Before Harry knew what was happening, Emily was kissing him and the warmth spread through his body once again and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to stop kissing her. Finally Emily broke away, flushed, still in Harry's embrace.  
"We need to go back," she said.  
"Why were you and Fred up here so long?" Harry asked.  
"We were talking," Emily replied. "Believe it or not, Fred is a great friend. He's a really good listener, but don't tell anyone that we were up here doing that. Let them think otherwise." Emily grinned. Harry leaned in and kissed her again. They finally broke apart and headed towards the steps.  
The played the game for several more hours. Harry ended up having to kiss Emily four more times, Ginny once, Lavender once, and Hermione twice. Hermione ended up kissing Ron two more times, George twice, Neville once, and Dean once. Ron ended up kissing Hermione two more times, Emily once, Lavender once, Katie once, and Parvati once. The common room cleared out.  
"Let's play again," Hermione said, once it was just Harry, Ron, Emily, Fred, and her. George had gone to bed quite huffy. The only two people Emily had kissed were Harry and Fred.   
"I don't think that George's heart could hold out," Fred said. "I thought he was going to kill Harry and I. And to think all we were doing with Em was talking to her, isn't that right Harry?" Harry looked at Emily and she prompted him to say yes.  
"Yes," he lied. Hermione shot him a look.   
"Well, I think I'm off to bed," Emily said winking at Harry. Harry looked confused. She mouthed the word "pocket".  
"So am I," Fred and Ron said at them same time.  
"I'll be up in a minute," Harry said. The two of them headed up the steps. Hermione shot Harry a look. He dug something out of his pocket.  
  
Harry-  
Meet me down here at 1am.   
-Em  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry. "I think someone likes you."  
"Em, nah, she probably wants to tell me what an awful kisser I am," Harry said.  
"Right Harry," Hermione said. "I don't believe you. Make sure you're down here though."  
  
Harry waited until 1 am to go back down to the common room. He found Emily sitting in an armchair with a book in her lap. He hair was pulled up, and she was in her pajamas.  
"Er, what did you want?" Harry asked nervously.  
"Sorry, I gave Fred that bull story about us just talking, I just wanted to tell him alone," Emily rushed. "I wanted to be down here alone with you actually. Harry did you feel anything when I kissed you?"  
Harry nodded. "It was like I went warm all over."  
Emily grinned. Harry sat down on a couch and she moved over next to him. Suddenly she was kissing him again.  
"You don't mind if I kiss you do you?" she asked, biting her lip. Harry kissed her back as a reply. It felt like they were kissing for days, when suddenly a light flickered on.  
"Really, Em, sneaking down here," a male voice said. They jumped in surprise and broke apart. Harry looked to see Fred's grinning face.  
"Fred you scared me," Emily replied. "You knew I was going to be down here." Fred grinned and shrugged.   
"Just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything I wouldn't do," Fred said.  
"As if," Emily replied.  
"Now that's a lovely little American phrase, do teach me more Miss Stephen-Spane," Fred bantered.  
"Well Mr. Weasley I would love to, but right now, I am entertaining Mr. Potter," Emily countered. Fred grinned. Emily got up and sat back in her armchair. The three of them stayed up for another hour talking and then Harry went off to bed, leaving Fred and Emily still downstairs to chat. Harry stopped in the staircase when he heard his name.  
"You like Harry don't you?" Fred asked.  
"Yeah, but Fred, I like George too, I mean you know how I feel about George, maybe Harry is just a little crush, I'm not sure," Emily replied.  
"Yes I do, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Fred replied. "I won't even tell George. But for now, have your fun with Harry. George is being stubborn. I just wouldn't have your fun with Harry out in public. Tell me when you're going to meet Harry and I'll keep George away. In the mean time, have your fun and take your time deciding, don't rush." 


	11. The Other Secret

Chapter Eleven  
  
The Other Secret  
  
The next day Harry walked down the steps into the common room at about eleven. He was up late, even after he went to bed, he laid awake till the sun was coming up. Everyone else was up, or so it looked.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on a couch. Ginny was on the floor talking with Neville. Katie, George, Fred, Emily, Dean, and Seamus were all crowded in a corner. Lavender and Parvati were fixing each other's hair.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Emily called, looking up from whatever it was she had in her hands. She winked at him.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Ron on the couch.  
  
"So what's going on?" Harry asked. "What are they looking at over there?" Harry pointed to where Emily and the others were standing.  
  
"Well this morning Emily came down and informed us that it was New Year's Eve," Ron said. "So she decided that we were going to have a party in the common room."  
  
"Em never slows down does she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not really," Harry replied.  
  
Emily clapped her hands together and the room got quiet. She grinned.  
  
"Fred, George, and I have decided that tonight we're going to have a party," Emily said. "Everyone be here at nine." Everyone nodded.  
  
"She's good at planning things, isn't she?" Hermione said. Harry nodded and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. He walked down a hallway and was almost there when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Emily.  
  
"Hi," she said. Harry grinned.  
  
"Great idea," Harry said. "None of the rest of us would have planned anything."  
  
"I try," she replied. Before Harry knew what was going on, Emily grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. She leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"Is that better than lunch?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Harry nodded. He kissed her back. "Besides you're not supposed to be out wondering alone, we have to go in groups remember?" Harry grinned at Emily. Harry was about to kiss Emily again when they heard someone enter the classroom; they hurry up and hid underneath a desk.  
  
"Do we have everything planned?" a male voice said.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," someone replied. It was Professor Snape.  
  
"The girl, she, isn't going to know what's happening," the other man said slowly. Emily gave Harry a look. She furrowed her brow and crept back towards a desk. She bumped into a chair creating a crash.  
  
"What the hell?" Snape asked. Harry hid in a nearby cabinet, but Emily was nowhere to be seen. Harry heard a hiss and yelling. When the yelling subsided, he walked cautiously into the hallway. The only thing he saw was a tiny little black cat running down the hallway.  
  
Later that day, Harry found Ron and Hermione. He told them about the conversation he and Emily had overheard and then Emily's disappearance. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"Emily has a secret right?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron nodded. "It's about her dad, but I think that there's something else."  
  
"Like about her mum or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said. "Here mom's name was Bess Stephens correct?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied.  
  
"Well lets go look her up," Hermione said. The three of them went to the library and spent most of the day there.  
  
"You know, I've figured out our problem," Hermione said. "We're looking up British witches!" They headed off towards the small American Wizardry Section.  
  
"What about this?" Ron asked, holding up "Death Eaters in America: Fact or Fiction?".  
  
"That's good," Harry said. The three of them sat down around it and flipped through it. The stopped when they came this page:  
  
Death Eaters were not common in America, but in fact there were some there. The most famous, also the most powerful, and later traitor to Lord Voldermort was in fact a witch by the name of Bess Stephen.  
  
The three of them looked at each other in shock. 


	12. You Are Only Fifteen

Chapter Twelve  
  
You Are Only Fifteen  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to the Gryffindor common room. They heard shouting and Fred was looking bewildered.  
  
"I tried to stop him," he muttered. "George just lost it." Harry and Hermione ran up the steps to where the yelling was coming from. The stood in the staircase where they couldn't be seen.  
  
"George, I didn't tell him anything!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" George yelled back.  
  
"George, I don't know anything myself, I swear you're the only one who knows," she replied. There was a long break, where neither of them said anything, but they could here someone sobbing.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," George finally said. "I'll still help you try to find out about your mum and dad. It's just that you know how I feel, and you hanging out with Harry hasn't helped."  
  
Harry and Hermione shared puzzled looks.  
  
"George knows?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, he doesn't know know, in fact, I don't think Em knows about her mum," Hermione explained. Harry nodded in agreement. "George must really care about her." Hermione looked at Harry. Harry gulped. He was hoping that Hermione wouldn't have brought that up. He really cared about Emily too; he didn't want her to go all about George. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Don't do anything dumb," Ron advised. "You are only 15. But at the same time, if you care about her, don't let her get away."  
  
That night the common room was an eruption of noise. George and Fred had gone and got sweets from Hogsmeade. Emily and Hermione had magiked red and gold (Gryffindor colors) decorations and everyone had brought noise.  
  
Emily had spent quite a bit of the night talking with George and Harry had tried to pretend that he hadn't noticed by spending the most of the night talking with Ron and Hermione, but Hermione had gone to talk with Lavender and Parvati and Ron had left to talk to Ginny. Harry was now left wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.  
  
"Go talk to her," someone said. Harry looked up and saw Fred behind him.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, trying to play dumb.  
  
"Don't be dumb," Fred said. "She's 17, you know?" Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore wanted her to be in a lower level class. She's already graduated from her school in the States. She just wanted to come and what was the word he used….oh yes, be a foreign exchange student."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Harry asked.  
  
"George, he told me," Fred said. "Now go over and talk to her. Harry, George hasn't won anything just yet." Harry made his way over to Emily but was stopped by the pain in his forehead. He screamed and everything went black.  
  
"We can't bloody get out," someone said.  
  
"I just hope that the Fat Lady doesn't let them in," someone else muttered, it sounded like Ron. Harry sat up and the Gryffindor's surrounded him looking worried.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore?" Harry asked. Lavender and Parvati had their eyes full of tears.  
  
"Harry, we're trapped," Fred said. "The Fat Lady is the only thing protecting us."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"There are Death Eaters with Voldermort on the other side of the door," Emily muttered.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"She's not lying," George said. "Ron went and got the map." Ron nodded.  
  
"The teachers?" Harry asked his head hurting.  
  
"They are in Dumbledore's office, holed up," Hermione explained. "There are Death Eater's outside the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Dumbledore's office." Fred handed Harry the map. Emily bit her lip.  
  
"What are they after?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me," Emily said. They all looked at her. She looked at them. "My mom betrayed Voldermort. He wants me. I've got an idea though." 


	13. I Will Go

Chapter Thirteen  
  
I Will Go  
  
  
  
"Let me go," Emily said. "I will go, and I will get Voldermort away from here. Its me that he wants, he won't leave until he has me. All of you are going to be in trouble until I go. "  
  
"That's crazy!" George replied, grabbing her arm. "You going out there is instant suicide."  
  
"Better me dead, than you, or Fred, or Harry," Emily replied. "All of you are more important than me. I'm just a stupid American, trust me. You all will see in time."  
  
"You can't Em," Hermione said. "You need to stay; besides how do you know that he wants you."  
  
"My mom betrayed Voldermort, and so did my Dad. He wants to use me to get back at my Dad," Emily spat. "Its how he thinks he can win."  
  
Ron sent Harry a look. Hermione nodded.  
  
"You dad is Snape," Harry said softly. Emily nodded; tears were rolling down her face. The other Gryffindor's looked confused. "How long have you known?"  
  
"Since yesterday," Emily replied.  
  
"And your name is Basil," Harry replied. "I've had dreams about you."  
  
"I know Sirius told me," she replied. "I'm going." Emily looked at everyone. "When I leave, slam the door behind me. No one come out till their gone."  
  
The Gryffindors nodded. Emily smiled and walked out the door. They slammed it behind her.  
  
"She really did it," George muttered. They all surrounded Harry and the map. They watched the Death Eaters and Voldermort leave Hogwart's. They tore off towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Okay, everyone just randomly start saying different candies," Harry instructed. Finally after five minutes of noise it let them in. They raced up the steps and came found the Hogwart's staff looking at them surprised.  
  
"They've got Emily, she went to them, to save us," Fred said. The staff looked stricken, but Snape looked the most worried.  
  
  
  
"You will all be expected to be in the Tower right after dinner, you must travel in packs, and DO NOT go out alone," Professor McGonagall instructed the whole of Gryffindor Tower. It had been a week since Emily had left. All the Gryffindors had been quiet. "And no more Quidditch, not until Miss Sna….excuse me, not until Miss Stephen-Spane is returned." The house nodded.  
  
  
  
***Thanks to ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees for her many reviews, along with everyone else who has reviewed. Your reviews keep me going. Also, PLEASE check out my OTHER story, Hell Week!!! Thanks so much!!!! 


End file.
